Esperanza Caída
by Zinia Vanimalda
Summary: Relato ambientado unos momentos antes del sitio de Gondolin, narrado desde el punto de vista de uno de los abitantes de la ciudad escondida, quien tiene una relación muy cercana al bien amado Glorfindel.


Esperanza Caída

La luz del este nunca llegó para los gondolidhrim, en cambio un fuego súbito se alzó en las montañas del norte que escondían el valle de Tumladen, donde sobre Amon Gwareth se irguiera la más bella y orgullosa de todas las ciudades al este del Gran Mar. Pero el destino por fin había alcanzado a Gondolin, y desde las altas torres los centinelas divisaron, abriéndose paso al calor del fuego abrasador, bastas huestes de Balrogs, Orcos, Lobos y Dragones de la estirpe de Glaurung descendiendo rápidamente de las montañas. Pero el ataque no había sido previsto por nadie, salvo por Idril Celebrindal que, impulsada por un oscuro presentimiento, había mandado construir un pasaje secreto sobre las montañas que conducía al norte.

Era tiempo de festividad entre los gondolidhrim, que sobre los muros esperaban la salida del sol para iniciar la celebración de Las Puertas del Verano, pero en cambio presenciaron la nunca esperada caída del hogar que irguieron con sus propias manos y habían aprendido a amar, porque no hubo quien impidiera al enemigo el sitio de la ciudad.

Fue entonces que, sobre los blancos muros de Gondolin , Glorfindel, Señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada, miró a Séremela, blanca doncella de los Noldor, y le apenó que tan bella criatura, cuyo rostro le devolvía a su corazón la primavera de Valinor, se perdiera en el fuego que empezaba a consumir la ciudad, y desenvainando la espada para la defensa, le ordenó que buscara a Idril y Tuor, Señores de Gondolin, para que la pudieran conducir por el pasaje secreto rumbo a su salvación. Pero Séremela poseía un fiero corazón que rehusaba el temor a la muerte, y rechazando la orden de su Señor dijo- Señor de los Noldor, los dos partimos de Aman y contra todo consejo de los Valar rechazamos la beatitud de aquellas tierras, entregándonos ciegamente a las penas y las desgracias del camino, y juntos moraríamos en Endor hasta el final de nuestros días, y si este es el final yo lo acepto de buen grado.

Glorfindel quedó pensativo por escasos segundos, pero el poderoso estruendo que produjo la gran puerta de Gondolin al derrumbarse lo despertó de sus cavilaciones- Nos conduciremos hacía el pasaje, y llevaremos cuanta gente nos siga- diciendo esto le facilitó una espada a Séremela y apresurando desesperadamente sus pasos recorrieron las calles destruidas de Gondolin, y pudieron organizar un numero considerable de guerreros, mujeres y niños que huían de los vapores fétidos de los dragones.

El enemigo había conseguido entrar fácilmente a la ciudad, pues pocos eran los que el tiempo les había alcanzado para prepararse para su defensa, tan repentino fue el ataque, y muchos menos eran los que guardaban las puertas, y todos ellos fueron calcinados bajo las llameantes alas de los Balrogs. Muchos eran ya los que se habían perdido luchando valerosamente, entre ellos Ecthelion de la Fuente, y Turgon, Rey Supremo de los Noldor, también había caído defendiendo la antaño magnifica torre de su palacio.

Pero aún quedaba una esperanza para los Noldor entre aquella gente que huía de Gondolin, porque atravesando el pasaje secreto, el pequeño Eärendil se encontraba a salvo en los brazos de su madre, y guiando a toda esta gente se encontraba Tuor, hijo de Huor. Los vapores que surgían de las ruinosas fuentes de Gondolin bajaron hacia el valle de Tumladen en forma de negras tinieblas, facilitando a la hueste de Noldor encontrar el pasaje sin ser vistos por enemigo alguno. El sol salía de oriente, pero la gran hoguera en la que se había convertido la ciudad opacaba la luz naciente de las montañas, y así escalaron las escarpadas laderas de las montañas hasta llegar a un serpeante sendero rocoso que se abría entre un oscuro abismo inexpugnable a la derecha, y a la izquierda una empinada pendiente descendía hacía el vacío. Marchaban en línea por el pasaje de Cirith Thoronath. El silencio era aterrador, en la ciudad los gritos se habían apagado, y ni siquiera se escuchaba el eco de sus pasos en los muros de piedra de las montañas.

Glorfindel caminaba al frente de la hueste con Tuor al lado, e Idril y Séremela iban tras ellos. El rubio viró su agraciado rostro Elda para divisar que todo estuviera bien entre la hueste, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Séremela, y tomándose de las manos se sonrieron uno al otro, porque a pesar de todo aún estaban juntos, y la Maldición de Mandos esta vez los había dejado pasar.

De súbito Tuor paró la marcha, e hizo ademán de guardar silencio. Nítidos pero lejanos se escucharon feroces gritos y rugidos- ¡El enemigo nos ataca!- gritó el hijo de Huor- ¡Dense prisa!- la hueste se empezó a movilizar rápidamente. La intención de Tuor era descender lo antes posible de las montañas para que el enemigo no lograra atacarlos sobre los desfiladeros abismales que se abrían a cada lado del sendero. Pero aún recorriendo el tramo más peligroso y elevado de Cirith Thoronath, los orcos cayeron sobre ellos, y con ellos venían Balrogs salidos de las profundidades inexpugnables de Angban.

La lucha fue cruenta, muchos amigos descendieron a los profundos lechos rocosos de los desfiladeros, pero muchas más pérdidas sufrió el enemigo, porque con cada vida que veían perdida, una flama imperecedera nacía en los corazones de los Eldar, y era imposible ganarles en el combate. No menos valiente era el jefe de la Casa de la Flor Dorada, que bajo los golpes de sus poderosas estocadas se había apoderado de muchas vidas miserables. Así, la hueste de los Noldor pudo abrirse paso entre la batalla, pero cuando creían alcanzar la victoria una hueste más numerosa cayó sobre ellos, y un poderoso Balrog separó en la batalla a Tuor y a Glorfindel, que luchaban hombro con hombro- ¡Guía al pueblo a su salvación, poderoso entre los Edain!- gritó Glorfindel a Tuor, y encarando a su flameante adversario, empuñó la gloriosa espada - la hora de rendir cuentas al destino me ha llegado.

Séremela, que luchaba cerca de ahí, miró con aflicción la horrible escena. Glorfindel había quedado separado del resto de la hueste y ahora luchaba solo contra un gran Balrog en un estrecho pináculo de la montaña. Glorfindel caía pero de inmediato volvía a levantarse y era como si las fuerzas se le renovaran porque se protegía con firmeza con el escudo resquebrajado de los iracundos golpes del Balrog. Pero poco hubiera servido el valor del rubio Elda a los que huían de Gondolin sino hubiera sido que Thorondor, Señor de las Águilas, llegará a auxiliarlos, porque en una hora aciaga Glorfindel fue empujado al vacío y con él se llevó a la infernal criatura.

Los orcos fueron exterminados por completo por las Águilas, así que Morgoth no se enteró de la huida de Gondolin sino hasta transcurrido mucho tiempo. Un nuevo silencio se cernía sobre todos, y el sol ya estaba en la plenitud del día, pero su calor era insuficiente para reanimar los corazones afligidos de los sobrevivientes.

Parada frente al abismo, Séremela se hallaba escudriñando la oscuridad con sus ojos abnegados de lágrimas silenciosas. Así como se encontraba, cualquiera la hubiera tomado por una estatua de mármol, porque no movía ni un miembro y ni su respiración era visible. Fue entonces que despertó de sus oscuras ensoñaciones y se preparó para descender a la oscuridad del vacío en busca del cuerpo de Glorfindel.

-¡No lo hagas!- dijo Inglor de la Casa de la Fuente tomándola por el brazo- ¿acaso quieres unirte a los caídos en Gondolin?- y la oscuridad que había en los ojos de ella le dio la respuesta. En ese instante un chillido ascendió desde las profundidades y Thorondor se alzó y depositó cuidadosamente en el suelo el cuerpo de Glorfindel. Sèremela lo miró y el dolor se le agudizó pudiendo sentir como se abría paso dentro de su pecho, porque el cuerpo de su Señor estaba quebrado y sus vestiduras rasgadas y chamuscadas. Lavó su rostro y sus heridas con sus propias lágrimas y ayudada por los amigos más fieles del caído, le dieron sepultura en un montículo de rocas que irguieron al lado del camino, y el pasto creció sobre él y nunca sucumbió ni fue mancillado hasta que el mundo cambió.

Tuor guió al resto de los habitantes de Gondolin. Pronto descendieron de las montañas y descansaron por un tiempo en el Valle del Sirion, pero el peligro aún estaba cerca y la hora de partir se presentó prematura, y así sus pasos se remontaron hacia el sur por peligrosas y fatigosas sendas hasta llegar a Nan-tathren, la Tierra de los Sauces.

Los lamentos por los caídos en Gondolin y por el bienamado Glorfindel hacían eco en cada rincón de Nan-tathren, y el Sirion traía una canción de pérdida desde el norte que llegaba hasta los oídos sangrantes de Séremela, que a menudo se encontraba en la orilla del río donde las aguas eran más profundas. Se había perdido en los abismos oscuros de su dolor. Muchos la llamaban vanamente por todos los nombres que ella poseía, pero no respondía, y era como un fantasma entre los sauces.

"_La esperanza se debilita_

_Dentro del mundo de la noche_

_A través de las sombras cayendo_

_Fuera de la memoria y del tiempo"_

-Nunca entendiste que nuestro destino es el mismo- le decía al río, porque en él habitaba el poder de Ulmo y esas aguas viajaban atravesando el Gran Mar hasta llegar a las costas de Valinor- y ahora me has dejado sola en este mundo abnegado por las sombras de un poder maligno…sin esperanzas.

"_No digas_

_Que hemos llegado ahora al final_

_Blancas orillas están llamando_

_Tú y yo nos conoceremos otra vez_

_Y tú estarás aquí en mis brazos_

_Solo durmiendo…" _

Un Pequeño niño se le acercó y tiró de sus vestidos, ella lo miró como quien ve la luz después de una larga oscuridad. Lo tomó en sus brazos, susurró- tal vez quedé una pequeña esperanza.

-¡Eärendil!, ¿Dónde estas?- el pequeño se apartó de sus brazos manteniendo su mirada en la de ella, hasta que finalmente las llamadas insistentes de su madre lo empujaron a correr a su encuentro.

-Namarië Glorfindel. Tal vez, más allá de las sombras, volvamos a encontrarnos.

Nunca más volvió a llorarlo, pero el dolor se le asentó en el corazón y nunca pudo curar la punzante herida, hasta que el mundo se abrió paso a través de las sombras para salir a resplandecer en una nueva edad, en un nuevo encuentro.

FIN

Zinia 


End file.
